Tell Me Your Scandal!
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Salam olah raga, pembaca sekalian. Perkenalkan, nama saya Taura, dan kali ini saya akan menguntit, eh, coret, mengobservasi sekelompok atlet basket muda yang sedang booming saat ini, Kiseki no Sedai. Oh ya, jangan salah, saya bukan penguntit atau semacamnya, tenang saja. Saya hanya seorang wartawan majalah olah raga. Percayalah! / GOMOCT / OOC. Semi-Canon. DLDR.
1. Prolog

.

 _Tell me your scandal!_ © **AzuraLunatique**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © **Tadatoshi** **Fujimaki**

.

 **[GOMOC's Story]**

.

 **[Prolog]**

.

Dentingan bel yang menandakan seseorang memasuki ruang editorial menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang berstatus karyawan magang di editorial majalah olah raga yang cukup terkenal. Sang gadis menatap pria yang merupakan kepala editorial sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sang gadis sontak gelisah. Apa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Ah, perasaan terakhir ia melakukan keisengan adalah ketika ia mengunci cewek gatel bagian sales di kamar mandi. Setelahnya ia belum melakukan apa pun.

 **Srak**! Tumpukan kertas di lempar ke atas meja kerja si gadis.

"Kamu suka banget ya, bikin sampah?" sinis kepala editor.

Sang gadis terbelalak. "Itu bukan sampah, Daichi- _san_!" bela si gadis.

"Berita macam ini sampah, kau tahu!" Daichi mendengus. "Kalau kau memang berniat mencari skandal para atlit, sebaiknya yang benar-benar HOT!"

Dengusan ringan terdengar dari meja sebelah. "Daichi- _senpai_! Kita ini bukan majalah _gossip_!" seorang pemuda dengan perawakan menarik dan terlihat lemah lembut tertawa kecil.

"Sugawara! Bukan gossip! Tapi kenyataan! Skandal! Beda tahu!" Daichi kini berjalan ke meja Sugawara. "Dan biasanya anak muda lebih tahu, jadi kuberi tugas ini ke dia untuk kolom skandal." Daichi mendecih. "Sialnya, ini anak nggak berguna."

Sang gadis mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Daichi- _san_ , nyelekit banget sih!"

Daichi melirik sang gadis dari sudut matanya. "Makanya, bikin berita yang benar. Diluar sana banyak benih berita. Sampai bulan depan kamu nggak punya berita juga, kukembalikan kamu jadi tukang foto kopi!"

Sang gadis sukses merengut. "Eeeh?"

Daichi dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan ruangan, sepertinya menuju ruang dapur. Sang gadis dengan cepat menggeser kursi rodanya ke arah Sugawara dengan tampang serius.

"Sugawara-san! Serius deh! Akhir-akhir ini, yang lagi tenar siapa?" tanya si gadis dengan sebuah pulpen dan kertas di tangan.

Sugawara tersenyum simpul. "Sebelumnya, kau pikirkan dulu, target pembacanya siapa. Jika jelas menargetkan siapa, akhirnya, yang diluar area target kita bakal tertarik juga karena menarik."

Sang gadis memasang wajah nestapa. "Euh, remaja?" ucap si gadis dengan tak yakin. "Majalah kita lumayan digemari anak muda kan ya. Jadi, yup, remaja!"

"Ya udah! Gampang lah. Kamu anak SD apa? Cari sana!"

"Hah? Cari dimana?"

"Ya wawancara _kek_. Observasi. Gampangnya, tuh, tanya kakek Googla."

"Argh! Ya, deh! _Arigatou_ , Sugawara- _san_!" Sang gadis mendorong mundur kursi rodanya, menjauhi Sugawara. Dengan malas, ia beralih ke laptop kesayangannya, curahan hatinya, kekasihnya. Oke, lebay! Tapi, sungguh, jomblo macam gadis ini, siapa sih yang nggak menyedihkan?

Dengan tekun, si gadis mulai memasuki beberapa forum penggemar olah raga, dan tidak sampai lima menit, sebuah gambar yang menampilkan potongan foto yang disatukan dalam satu gambar berisi beberapa anak muda dengan warna rambut layaknya pelangi _nampang_ di layar laptop si gadis. Wajah si gadis berubah masam.

"Ah, aku ingat mereka! Bocah-bocah pembawa sial," gumam si gadis. "Kalau nggak gara-gara mereka, sepupu bodohku itu nggak bakal menjalani kehidupan menyedihkan." Sang gadis menatap gambar itu dengan tatapan meneliti.

Pembawa sial? Tidak, tidak. Bisa saja, mereka akan membawa keberuntungan padanya. Ya, dan memang kelima bocah pelangi ini sedang terkenal berkat Winter Cup yang akan dihelat seminggu lagi. Winter Cup digalang akan menjadi Kiseki no Sedai's Showdown. Dan kalau aku memberitakan perihal mereka, aku yakin berita ini bakal laris kayak kacang panas.

"Ogiwara- _chan_! Meskipun atlitnya lagi _booming_ , bukan berarti beritanya bakal bagus. Hati-hati loh ya," saran Sugawara, ketika melihat si gadis sedang asik terkekeh layaknya nenek sihir.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Ogiwara Taura itu tersenyum _sangat_ _manis_. "Oke, Sugawara- _san_!" Tak berselang lama, Taura sudah menjinjing tas ranselnya dan memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Kuliah?"

Taura menggeleng. "Ke TKP. Saatnya mencari berita! Daah!" dan Taura pun menghilang dengan cepat dari ruangan.

Sugawara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdoa, semoga tak terjadi hal-hal buruk nantinya.

.

 **[27** **th** **December, 2015]**

.

Note : Em, efek domina masih ada pengaruhnya ini, hehe. _Thank you for reading_! /bow Ehm, lanjut nggak ya? /galau

P.S Psst, ada yang sadar dengan nama-nama yang muncul di chapter ini? /snickering


	2. The Dim Target

.

 _Tell me your scandal!_ © **AzuraLunatique**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © **Tadatoshi** **Fujimaki**

.

 **[GOMOC's Story]**

.

 **[The Dim Target]**

.

Kanan oke. Kiri oke. Tidak tampak pak satpam penjaga sekolah Touou Gakuen dalam jarak pandang. Taura berjinjit memasuki pekarangan Touou Gakuen, lalu setelah cukup jauh dari pagar, Taura dengan kecepatan yang _lambat_ , berlari ke arah _gym_ sekolah. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia bisa saja masuk dengan cara normal yaitu mengisi buku kunjungan. Tapi, bagi Taura, itu tidak menarik. Dengan cara begini, akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menegangkan.

Suara decitan sepatu, bola dan _ring_ yang dihantam terdengar sangat jelas dari tempat Taura berdiri, yaitu di samping pintu masuk gym. Dengan jantung berdebar, Taura mengintip dari pinggir pintu dan tampaklah dua _Half Court_. Pada dua lapangan tersebut, empat tim sedang melakukan pertandingan. Taura dengan mata tajamnya meneliti setiap anggota yang bermain di kedua lapangan tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, kedua alis gadis itu mengernyit.

Ia tak menemukan target yang diincarnya.

 _Dimana pria gelap satu itu?_ Pikirnya.

Taura menghela nafas panjang, merasa ia salah tempat. Namun, dengan perasaan penasaran, ia kembali melirik pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Sebenarnya, dari sekian banyak anggota, hanya segelintir yang masuk dalam _standar level in skill_ di mata Taura. Sisanya, _yah_ , hanya tergolong biasa saja. Jadi, Taura cukup terpukau dengan pencapaian Touou Gakuen pada musim _Interhigh_ beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lo lagi ngapain?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Taura, membuat gadis berambut _short cut_ itu memekik.

" **HUWAAAAAAA**! Gila, jangan ngagetin gitu!" seru Taura, sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan detik berikutnya, Taura tercegang. "Ah-"

Di hadapannya, berdiri target beritanya, Aomine Daiki dengan tampang malas dan alis terangkat sempurna.

" **AOMINE-** _ **KUN**_!" Kini sebuah suara kembali terdengar, dari arah dalam _gym_. "Kamu kemana aja? Latihan sudah dimulai daritadi."

Kali ini, Taura yang menaikkan alisnya. Di hadapannya, Aomine Daiki dan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sakura sedang beradu mulut. Cukup lama sepasang remaja itu berteriak satu sama lain, hingga si gadis _pink_ menoleh ke arah Taura.

"Oh, maaf. Kamu siapa? Sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya gadis _pink_.

Taura dengan sopan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ogiwara Taura."

Si gadis _pink_ menyambut tangan Taura. "Momoi Satsuki."

"Aku disini mau berbicara dengan cowok yang ada di sampingmu ini," ucap Taura, lugas. "Boleh?"

Momoi menampakkan wajah kaget. Dengan cepat, Momoi mencengkram kerah baju Aomine. "Aomine- _kun_! Kamu nggak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap gadis ini kan?"

"Haa?" Aomine menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Kenal aja enggak." Aomine melirik Taura.

"Halo," sapa Taura dengan senyum bisnis andalannya.

"Hm~" Aomine mendekati Taura lalu melirik gadis yang hanya berbeda sekitar 20 sentimeter dengan dirinya yang memiliki tinggi 192 sentimeter. "Wow, dada lo lumayan- **ADAW**! **ADA** - **DADADAW**!" Aomine meringis. " **GILA LO! NGAPAIN LO MENCENGKRAM DADA GUE?** "

Taura menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datar. "Balasan buat tatapan mesum kamu."

Aomine meringis sambil memegang kedua dadanya. "Cewek macam apa sih lo."

Sebuah tawa terdengar dari pintu _gym_. "Haha! Mampus lo Aomine!"

"Diam, _Senpai_!" desis Aomine. Dengan misuh-misuh, Aomine memutar badannya kea rah Momoi. "Satsuki, pulangan sekolah gue nitip takoyaki ya?"

Momoi mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Boleh, asal Aomine- _kun_ latihan!"

Aomine berdecak. "Ogah."

"Ya sudah, nggak ada takoyaki." Momoi memeletkan lidahnya.

Aomine kembali berdecak.

"Mau kubelikan takoyaki?" tawar Taura.

"Serius?" Aomine menatap Taura tak percaya. "Ah, pasti lo minta sesuatu, kan?"

Taura tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk. "Pertama, aku mau kamu mengganti penggunaan gue-lo dengan aku-kamu ketika bersamaku."

Aomine mendecih. "Ngapain gue ngikutin mau lo?"

"Nggak mau takoyaki nih?" ancam Taura.

Hening.

"Baiklah." Aomine mengalah. _Cuma bentar ini_ , batinnya.

"Kedua, aku mau mengenalmu lebih jauh. Boleh?"

Hening kembali. Lalu…

" **APAAAAA**?" Kini, Momoi, juga beberapa anggota Touou berteriak kaget.

"Kamu wartawan, kan?" tanya Aomine, datar.

"Oh, ternyata kamu nggak sebodoh yang kukira." Taura tersenyum sangat manis.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar Taura dan Aomine menghela nafas lega. _Dikira_ …

"Ayo, kita beli sekarang," Aomine melangkah meninggalkan _gym_.

Taura baru mau melangkah mengikuti Aomine, sebuah tangan menahan dirinya. "Tunggu!"

Taura melirik gadis _pink_ yang ada di sampingnya. "Ya?"

"Ogiwara- _san_ beneran wartawan?" tanya Momoi.

"Tentu saja."

"Emm…" Gadis _pink_ itu tampak berpikir dalam.

Taura terkekeh kecil. "Kalau kamu mau aku membuat cowok satu itu berlatih lagi, aku menolak."

Momoi tersentak. "Bagaimana-"

Taura mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya menebak. Sudah ya. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Dan Taura pun mengejar Aomine yang telah menghilang di belokan gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," panggil Taura, pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang asik makan takoyaki.

"Hmp?" Aomine merespon dengan malas.

"Kamu jelek ya."

" **HA**? Apa- uhuk!" Aomine sukses tersedak takoyakinya.

"Nih, minuman," Taura menyodorkan botol minuman yang baru dibelinya.

Aomine secara kasar mengambil botol itu dari tangan Taura dan dengan rakus meminum air di botol itu hingga tandas. Setelah habis, Aomine dengan kasar melempar botol itu ke tanah. Taura mendecih lalu meraih botol minuman yang dibuang Aomine sembarangan.

"Orang yang membuang sampah sembarangan itu orang tolol tau!" Taura melempar botol itu ke tempat sampah. Masuk.

Aomine mendecih. "Gue nggak butuh petuah dari lo."

"Aomine-kun, 'aku' dan 'kamu'. Inget itu." Taura memperingatkan.

"Takoyakinya sudah gue makan tuh," Aomine menyeringai.

"Aku bisa saja ganti meremas pantatmu loh." Taura mengancam.

Aomine menelan ludahnya dengan takut-takut, kembali mengingat cengkraman kematian yang tadi didemokan oleh Taura pada kedua dadanya. "O, oke."

Taura tersenyum manis. "Bagus."

"Lalu, sekarang apa?" Aomine melirik sekelilingnya. Taman kota terlihat lenggang oleh pengunjung sore hari ini. Hanya langit jingga yang tampak di penghujung cakrawala.

"Aomine- _kun_ suka basket?" tanya Taura, tiba-tiba.

Aomine melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian kembali melirik langit. "Apa aku harus menjawab?"

Taura terkekeh. "Perkataanmu tadi sudah menjadi jawaban bagiku."

"Oh." Aomine kini tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kau tahu, hidup itu membosankan."

Langit sore bertiup, membuat Taura merapatkan jaketnya. Sore pada awal musim dingin sudah cukup membuatnya kedinginan. Taura merapatkan dirinya ke arah Aomine. Pemuda itu reflek menjauhkan badannya.

Taura mendesis. "Ngapain ngejauh?"

"Kamu ngapain nempel-nempel?" Aomine tampak salah tingkah

Taura kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Aomine. "Dingin tahu. Kalau kita dempetan, bisa saling bagi hawa tubuh."

Aomine tak berkata apa pun. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun. Pernah ke luar negeri?" tanya Taura, sembari mengingat-ingat kumpulan berita yang ia telah baca dan rangkum mengenai atlet basket, Aomine Daiki.

"Enggak."

"Sayang sekali…" Taura tersenyum paham.

"Kenapa?" Aomine melirik Taura.

"Tentu saja untuk memperluas duniamu." Taura balas menatap Aomine. "Kalau di Jepang sudah tidak ada yang bisa jadi tandinganmu, kenapa tidak cari di luar? Aku yakin banyak hal menarik di luar sana."

Aomine kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Malas."

"Kalau begitu, aku takkan heran jika kamu mati kebosanan."

"Teserah." Aomine mendengus.

"Aomine- _kun_. Boleh aku manggil kamu, Dai- _kun_?" tanya Taura.

Aomine melirik Taura dengan tatapan heran. "Kamu wartawan bukan? Pertanyaanmu daritadi nggak kayak pertanyaan biasanya. Nggak penasaran dengan tanggapanku mengenai Winter Cup? Atau hubunganku dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain?"

Taura terkekeh. "Aku akan menanyakannya nanti, ketika aku yakin kamu akan mejawab dengan serius."

Aomine mendecih. "Aneh."

"Itu namanya kesabaran dan strategi, Dai- _kun_."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tak pernah membolehkanmu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."

"Oh, kau tak pernah melarangku juga." Taura membalas.

Aomine terdiam. "Kamu cewek aneh."

"Biasa saja." Taura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya sedikit memahami kegundahanmu."

Aomine berjalan ke arah mesin minuman, lalu memilih kopi panas. Tiba-tiba, Taura memberikan beberapa koin ke Aomine.

"Aku traktir. Belikan aku juga minuman yang sama."

Aomine mendecih. "Kamu bisa beli sendiri."

"Belikan," perintah Taura, tak mau ditentang.

Aomine dengan malas-malasan membeli minuman yang sama.

Taura menerima minuman pesanannya. "Nah, karena aku sudah mentraktirmu, besok aku mau melihatmu latihan."

Aomine menggerutu. "Ogahh."

"Hei, nggak boleh menolak! Kau sudah menerima uangku dan meminum itu minuman!" Taura menunjuk muka Aomine. "Besok aku akan menjadi lawanmu."

Perkataan Taura sukses memancarkan sinar di kedua mata Aomine.

.

.

.

Aomine menggeram. "Kamu payah!" teriakan itu menggema di _gym_ Touou Gakuen sore hari itu.

Taura melirik Aomine sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya. "Aku nggak bilang kalau aku jago basket loh."

Aomine kembali menggeram. Dengan langkah menghentak, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu _gym_. Taura mengejar pemuda itu. "Tunggu!"

Aomine berhenti melangkah ketika badannya hampir bertubrukan dengan Taura yang meloncat ke depannya. "Minggir."

"Kamu tadi makan kue melon dariku, kan? Sana latihan! Aku mau lihat kamu main!" perintah Taura.

Aomine menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kamu nyebelin banget!"

"Emang. Baru tahu?" Taura tersenyum manis.

Aomine menghela nafas lalu mendecih. Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda itu kembali ke lapangan. Taura tersenyum puas lalu melangkah ke tas yang ia letakkan di pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu mengambil botol minumannya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia haus. Selagi minum, mata gadis itu mengikuti setiap gerakan Aomine.

"Ogiwara- _san_ ," Momoi menyapa Taura.

Taura meletakkan botol minumnya di tas. "Hm?"

" _Arigatou_. Ogiwara- _san_ sudah berhasil-"

" _Stop it_ ," sela Taura.

"-eh?" Momoi tampak kebingungan. Gadis pink itu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi kamu tidak usah berterima kasih," ucap Taura, sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata Momoi membelalak. "Ah…" Cukup lama gadis _pink_ itu terdiam, lalu gadis itu pun akhirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Ohho, ada gadis menarik disini." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan.

"Imayoshi-senpai," Momoi tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri keduagadis tersebut dengan senyum khasnya.

Taura melirik pemuda itu lalu tersenyum tipis. Gadis yang berperawakan tinggi langsing dengan bahu kekar dan rambut hitam pendek itu merasakan ketertarikan dengan pemuda itu. "Ogiwara Taura," Taura mengulurkan tangannya.

Imayoshi menyambut tangan Taura. "Imayoshi Shouichi."

" _Are you the capt_?" Taura meneliti Imayoshi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Imayoshi menyeringai. " _Yes, I am._ "

"Oh, menurutmu apakah Dai- _kun_ bisa mengalahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain?" Taura ikut menyeringai.

Seringaian Imayoshi melebar ketika menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kami tim yang tidak berfokus pada _team play,_ kau tahu. Kami individualis, tapi kami tahu, kami mempunyai _Ace_ yang hebat, yaitu Aomine- _kun_." Imayoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Omong-omong, kau diperbolehkan Aomine- _kun_ untuk memanggilnya dengan… 'Dai- _kun'_?"

Taura terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya. " _Well, he didn't object me._ "

"Benarkah?" Imayoshi tampak tak percaya.

"Ohya, kalian tidak ada rencana menaikkan level stamina Dai- _kun_?" tanya Taura kepada Imayoshi dan Momoi.

"Level stamina?" Momoi terdiam sesaat lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, ah… itu…"

"Dia susah sekali latihan. Jadi, kami tak bisa memberikan menu latihan yang pas untuknya," jawab Imayoshi, menjelaskan.

Taura mangut-mangut. "Yah, sebaiknya secepatnya kalian memikirkan bagaimana meningkatkan stamina Dai- _kun_. Sayang sekali jika kalian kalah hanya karena Dai- _kun_ kehabisan stamina."

Imayoshi dan Momoi terdiam mendengar penuturan Taura.

"Woy, Ogi- _san_!" Aomine berlari menghampiri Taura dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Haus."

Taura tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan pembantumu, Dai- _kun_."

"Tapi aku haus."

Taura memegang dagunya. "Oke, aku akan memberimu minuman-"

"-Tapi?" Aomine terkekeh. "Aku tahu kamu ada maunya."

Taura memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kau sendiri yang meminta. Hm, bagaimana besok sore kita pergi kencan?"

Aomine menatap Taura tajam. Namun, sejurus kemudian. "Aku sih mau aja."

Taura menepuk pundak Aomine pelan. "Oke, kutunggu besok."

Dan keduanya tak memperhatikan, jika seluruh _gym_ berubah sunyi ketika mendengar rencana kencan itu.

.

 **[31** **st** **December, 2015]**

.

Note : Ciee, yang mau kencan ama brondong~ ups. LOL. Tiga jam menuju pergantian tahun. **Selamat Tahun Baru** , _minna_! Semoga tahun mendatang akan menjadi tahun yang diisi oleh lebih banyak hal-hal yang bermanfaat dibanding tahun sebelumnya.

Doa saya : semoga _kebo_ saya berkurang di tahun 2016. /nyengir


End file.
